the_cone_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Roles of the Cone Kingdom
There are many positions and roles within the Cone Kingdom that are vital and serve under the King, at the pleasure of the King. Some of these roles/positions are as follows; * The Royal Family The Cone Family consists of the King's spouses, the King's children and their spouses, the King's children's children and their spouses. Although that is the policy that follows for the Royal Family, the King has made exceptions to include two pets within the Royal Family that are owned by Prince John, these being Duke Nuberson and Duke Hamster. * The High Council The High Council consists the advisors, commanders and lords appointed by the King and the King alone. Nevertheless, the High Council has permanent positions secured within it and anyone who obtains those positions will be in the High Council regardless. These positions are; - Queen of the Cone Kingdom (queen louis) - Prince/Princess of the Cone Kingdom (prince john) - Lord Commander of Cerberus and Cone Armed Forces ("The Gatekeeper") (percy) - Commander of the Royal Guardians (percy) The current High Council consists of the positions above as well as the following appointed by the King; - Archduke LouisV50 - Duke Hamster (pet) - Duke One_Nub (weird pet) * The Noobs The nobles are members of the nobility. The nobility is a group of people who are rich in Kingdom and have titles of nobility which are given by the King. These titles include ("King/Queen, Prince/Princess, Archduke/Archduchess, Duke/Duchess, Earl") and so on. Although these members do not qualify as members of the ruling government within the Cone Kingdom, they still assist the King whenever he requests it and do affiliate with the government if the King grants permission for it. * Cone Armed Forces The Armed Forces of the Cone Kingdom consist of the 'Royal Guardians' and 'The Cerberus'. They have one primary leader, Lord Commander of Cerberus and Cone Armed Forces (also known as "The Gatekeeper") and a secondary leader, Commander of the Royal Guardians. Lord Commander of Cerberus and Cone Armed Forces leads the special forces of the Cone Kingdom known as "The Cerberus" and therefore, is also in charge of the whole military. Whereas, the Commander of the Royal Guardians only counts to be in charge of the Royal Guardians but can still assist the Lord Commander of Cerberus and Cone Armed Forces if he requests so. The two branches of the military, as stated above, are the; - Royal Guardians of the Cone Kingdom and - The Cerberus of the Cone Kingdom The Royal Guardians of the Cone Kingdom are primarily tasked with securing the peace within the Cone Kingdom as well as acting as wardens within the jail and enforcing law. Their task is simply to police the Cone Kingdom and make sure everything is running perfectly without crime nor hostile intrusion. The Royal Guardians of the Cone Kingdom are also tasked with fighting hostiles as a normal military would only if deployed by the King of the Cone Kingdom. The Cerberus of the Cone Kingdom are known as the special forces of the Cone Kingdom and its Cone Armed Forces. They are primarily tasked with acting as the King's Guard as well as the guardians of the King's Palace, the home of the Royal Family within the Cone Kingdom. However, they have many more other jobs. The Cerberus may also be deployed, via the order of the King, to enforce law within the Cone Kingdom if there is some sort of urgent state of emergency. Ordinarily, the Cerberus is the last line of defence. Furthermore, the Cerberus is also deployed abroad to fight hostiles and convene in special and classified operations which are not in any public records and sealed strictly by authorised and permanent members of the High Council of the Cone Kinhdom.